


【权贵】从百草园到三味书屋（下）

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】从百草园到三味书屋（下）

禁忌是最好的催情剂 —— 越需要压抑才越迷恋，坦诚地谈论欲望反而能消解它。

黄明昊和范丞丞、蔡徐坤和林彦俊的关系说不清道不明，如果图省事，他倒是愿意跟早该淡出自己生活的两人断了联系，可每次看着林彦俊或者蔡徐坤的消息，又忍不住去回应对方的要求。

等他好不容易想要决绝一点，却还是拗不过因为工作回到本地的林彦俊的见面请求，到了酒店才发现自己被另外两个小醋坛子联合着一起玩儿了。

去到林彦俊住的酒店，拿了留在留在前备用房卡，打开门来看到的倒是范丞丞。黄明昊第一反应是逃开，却被范丞丞身后窜出来的人牢牢的锁在怀里。

“就只想见他吗？不待见我们？”蔡徐坤语气听着倒是平和，不疾不徐、不卑不亢。  
“没有...”黄明昊心虚的是不知道什么范丞丞和蔡徐坤搅合到了一起。“那就一起等他回来，我也好久没见过他了。”蔡徐坤拉着黄明昊回房间，顺手关上了门。

三个人都在不大的酒店房间寻到一块自己舒适的地儿，等到听到门外的脚步声，好像还能听到熟悉的说话声音。接着是门机械的读卡声，黄明昊不知道自己在紧张什么，但手心总归是出汗了。

就在这个时候范丞丞突然过来把黄明昊扑倒在床上，一下扯掉了他的上衣扣子，白色的衬衣打开来，胸口上还有没完全消失的红印。“黄老师，和他做个了断吧，你该是只看着我的。”

蔡徐坤没有动作，既不拦着范丞丞，也不过来争抢。这种会把黄明昊逼急的激进行为大概也只有范丞丞这种高中生才做的出，他蔡徐坤还是有些不屑的。

“我做不到...”范丞丞从这个人嘴里听到这个话还是觉得伤感的，就算是知道这是事实，也不愿意真的盖棺定论。

林彦俊老早就走进房间里面，房间里正在发生什么看的一清二楚，年轻气盛的人在爆发的边缘，把黄明昊按在床上企图宣誓主权。而早已经跟自己的占有欲妥协的剩下的两个过来人，互相看着不爽，看这个鲁莽的范丞丞不屑，却又在心底里偷偷嫉妒那人对没有结果的事情的执着。

“为什么做不到？”范丞丞气冲冲地逼问，险些掐着黄明昊的脖子。但黄明昊丝毫不在意，他离窒息还有很宽松的空间，他笃定范丞丞也不舍得让他难受。

被人掐着脖子也能这么气定神闲地说话的也只有黄明昊了，他没管房里还有没有他人，就像只有他和范丞丞一样，他说：“就是做不到。但我可能多喜欢你一点，只要你乖乖的。”黄明昊说完反手扣住了范丞丞的脑袋，让那人跌在自己怀里，然后摸了摸他蓬松的头发。

这样的优待当然会让另外两个人不满，但黄明昊觉得自己怀里的这个小孩子才是最棘手的人物。而另外两个人成年人，只要不去触碰底线，都是能维持平和的状态的。

“看来黄老师喜欢年轻漂亮的。等我们长大了就不再哄我们了。”林彦俊都忍不住呛一句，要论脾气好，应该就只剩蔡徐坤了。

“你也知道你长大了？”黄明昊坐起身来，盯着林彦俊的眼睛，反问道，“那你还离不开我是怎么回事。？”

林彦俊不说话，一直等到在范丞丞捉着黄明昊接吻的同时，才偷偷脱去了他敞开胸口的衣衫，从后面咬住了他的耳朵，小巧圆润的耳垂接触到舌头就变成舌尖上的柔软糖果。

“要不今天之后黄老师选一个？”范丞丞已经着急的去脱黄明昊的裤子，早就不是第一次那个有些害羞雏儿，握住他半勃的阴茎用拇指给予刺激。眯着的眼睛，就像是雄性动物的宣战。

可是这战书没有人接。大概就是林彦俊和蔡徐坤都觉得与其用三分之一的成功可能去赢得独享权利，不如干脆选择100%成功率向黄明昊妥协，准许贪心的他属于自己，但不仅仅属于自己。

都是自己的学生，黄明昊自然知道他们每个人打得算盘，看着范丞丞的执迷不悟，居然觉得有点可爱：“小傻子…”

蔡徐坤听了居然轻笑了一声，大家都有自己的如意算盘，黄明昊又何尝不是，他不是个聪明的人又怎么能把三个人都套牢。

范丞丞把黄明昊放倒在床上，把他的腿扛在肩上，臀部高高抬起，已经完全脱离了床塌，只靠肩膀勉强支撑着身体的重心。

范丞丞舌头舔过皮肤，鼻尖拱蹭着，温热的气息扑洒在黄明昊裸露的皮肤上，湿漉漉的舔过的水痕蔓延。吻过腿根，舔过茎身，最后顺着股沟一寸寸探入，掰开的臀瓣，露出诱人的艳红色洞口。

随着舌尖探入，范丞丞能清晰感受到黄明昊轻轻地颤抖。而范丞丞猛的换上自己勃起的性器，充满期待的直接插入捅到最深。

黄明昊自己伸手去揉无人问津的阴茎，林彦俊见了拦住他的手。黄明昊屡试不爽，乞求的眼神看着他，对他说：“那你帮帮我，好不？”那人便含住了他的东西，缓解它的寂寞。

黄明昊被前后夹击，身体受不住的脚趾蜷缩，肠壁剧烈收缩，把范丞丞在他体内抽插的硬物裹紧。“别夹我呀…”范丞丞一边抱怨道，一边退出来。

结果这会儿到好，被林彦俊抢占了先机，对着黄明昊的屁股就是一顿猛干。黄明昊也不管是谁，咿咿呀呀的哼叫声，气得范丞丞气不打一处来。

林彦俊一手去扣他前端的铃口，然后猛一送腰，狠狠地顶了几下肠道里突起的软肉，弄的黄明昊只能射出一股浓稠的精液。

前后两个地方同时高潮，复杂快感让他的大脑瞬间短路，只能栽在林彦俊的怀里。黄明昊高高扬起脖子，甚至连一点声音都无法发出，无声的高潮像雪崩一样将他湮灭。

林彦俊还埋在他身体里的阴茎一阵激跳，顶着穴道的有力绞缠，连续几下直撞到深处，最后精关一松，射在了里面。

黄明昊的意识茫茫然飘荡了好一会儿，等周围的事物在思维里渐渐清晰，才意识到自己又被抱起来翻了个身。身后的人的动作他都熟悉，现在变成了蔡徐坤。

黄明昊的眼神有些失焦，爽得找不着北，开口时声音还带着委屈地说：“你们是想弄死我吗……”

“那我们可不敢。”蔡徐坤说道，一边跟范丞丞指了指自己随身带的小包。范丞丞也懒得问他要干什么，拿了就扔到蔡徐坤手边，谁知掏出来一根银色的金属细棒，一头粗一头细。

“噗...”范丞丞看清是什么之后笑了一下，下手最狠的是看似脾气最好的蔡徐坤。

“只是想让你感受一下什么叫爽的生不如死。”蔡徐坤说着这句好生矛盾的话，就像他纠结的心情一样。

但手上的动作也没有停下的意思，握着黄明昊的阴茎，仔细端详完用金属棒极细的一头戳了进去。“唔...”冰凉的触感惹的黄明昊轻哼一声，没有多余的不适蔡徐坤才敢继续往里推进。

等进了多半他又把马眼棒抽出来，直接换上粗的一段，沾了沾那个小孔里流出来的晶莹透明的液体，在铃口处打圈，一个没注意滑了进去，还缓缓的往里钻进去。“呜......别...别弄了...”

蔡徐坤打定了主意，才不会听黄明昊的告饶。只等他渐渐适应了前面的东西才把注意力转移，重新回到他往外流着林彦俊射进去的精液的小口。

黄明昊的身后早就被操的汁水横流，洞口早就被汁液泡软和了，随着呼吸嵡动，就像一张贪吃的小嘴，等待着粗大的性器进来喂饱它。硬邦邦的东西弹跳着拍打在他被淋湿的一塌糊涂的会阴，蔡徐坤对准他的早就被操熟的穴口猛的一送腰，瞬间被温热的肉道裹得直激灵，不禁发出沉沉的喘息，“嗯——”

肠道里面都水患泛滥，内壁挂着滑溜溜的液体来纠缠插入的异物，紧紧地覆住包皮，抓握似的夹吸。而每一下撞击都干地结结实实，送进去的时候拍打的力度“啪啪”的响，

黄明昊蜜桃似的的翘臀被冲撞上来耻骨和囊袋推得软肉向两边分开，“黄老师还是很好操的。”好操的连蔡徐坤都忍不住揶揄句话。

范丞丞在旁边看着，忍不住要去参合。把手伸过去，想在被填满的小口里抠出一点空间把自己的东西也插进去。那被操弄多时的充血穴口，瑟缩着挤出一口口液体，争先恐后地涌出来。

黄明昊整个人被顶得直往后拱，蔡徐坤的手扯着他左胸口的小肉粒，胸前产生非常微妙的拉扯感，随着抽插的动作而忽轻忽重。

心领神会的林彦俊凑过来逼迫黄明昊给自己口交，半勃的性器被再次舔湿舔硬。黄明昊上面下面都被不同的人随意地玩弄著，火热的肉棒在后穴里一直送到根部，狠捣深处，或者不停撞击前列腺，每一下都给那个羞涩的腺体以重击，生殖器中所有的兴奋点都在热烈的气氛中燃烧。

后面的穴口被两根阴茎胀得满满的，内壁的粘膜都似被展开，接受放肆的触碰和猥亵。黄明昊在从未有过的崭新的快感中自我放任，完全依赖肉体去感受那种类似于被人轮奸的销魂体验，在持续有力的抽送中只能不住地颤抖。

“爽吗？你是不是早就想被很多人干？”林彦俊虽然说着不好听的话，还是从前面轻松扶着他瘫软的腰。蔡徐坤和范丞丞也是，两个人挤在狭窄甬道里的东西被紧紧裹住，还要和旁边的人争先恐后地满足这张贪婪的小嘴。

“是不是想让人排着队挨个操你，然后把你灌满精液？”范丞丞也说。纵使有几分羞辱的意思黄明昊也全然不去在乎，狂野的渴求在他血管里奔腾，只想被粗暴的填满缺少的那处空虚。

蔡徐坤和范丞丞较上劲儿了，都进出的极快且凶，变换着各种角度去搅弄，一下下撞到深处。黄明昊腿抖的用不上力气，全靠两个人用手托着他的屁股，而那处天性使然的淫窟不知足的一次又一次吞进两根硕大的肉棒，穴口被撑大到不可思议，又痴痴地翻出肠壁黏膜来挽留。

还有被插了一根细棍进去，硬挺挺涨的通红，被抽插的力度撞的随着身体甩来甩去的阴茎，让黄明昊越来越力不从心。 “呜呜……”

黄明昊的腿根都操弄的发红，屁股更像受到性虐待一般，斑驳不堪。三个人还不满足，继续每一回合的重重顶入，惹得黄明昊每次都缩着肩膀哆嗦一下，浑身酥麻得已濒临界限。

范丞丞不满和蔡徐坤的你来我往的合作关系，抽出来自己手淫，想起不过拉上黄明昊的手覆在自己的阴茎上，让他把自己撸出来。

后穴仅剩蔡徐坤独享，便放肆地在黄明昊肠道内横冲直撞，挑逗得前列腺只差临门一脚，却停住了动作。“黄老师也离不开我们，不是吗？”

蔡徐坤的手已经摸索着碰到了那根被自己狠心插进去的马眼棒，黄明昊眼睛里打转的眼泪，看的蔡徐坤没一点脾气。“嗯！......”轻巧的就把折磨他的那根金属棒抽了出来，被微微撑大了一点的铃口一股一股的往外跑着精液。

黄明昊身上布满的痕迹来源于三个人，他可以最大限度的给三个人不同的温柔，却不能给每个人最肯定的承诺。“如果我都想要，你们最好是唾弃我了，离我而去。”黄明昊看着他们的脸有些自暴自弃道。

“怎么会...即使这样的话，我也会喜欢黄老师的。”一直剑拔弩张的范丞丞性子也软下来，黄明昊说什么，当然就是什么了。或许他也会慢慢变得和那两人一样，妥协了才是长大成熟。


End file.
